Abstract ? Facilities Services The Facilities Services Unit provides six major services in support of the TNPRC mission. These consist of Engineering Services, Environmental Waste (which includes Hazardous Waste Disposal and Recycling), General Maintenance, Grounds Keeping Services, Glassware/Laundry, and Facility Administration. Each of these subunits has unique responsibilities for the daily operations of the Center. These include 24-hour monitoring of major equipment, research area environments and HVAC through an automated system, daily maintenance of work orders and work order dissemination, glassware and laundry needs, maintaining an inventory of adequate parts and supplies for critical equipment, maintaining lawns and grounds, and all maintenance contracts. Modern, efficient, and reliable laboratory facilities are an integral part of the research program that is required to achieve the mission of the TNPRC to improve human and animal health. All of these services also help assure continued AAALAC accreditation as an exemplary program of laboratory animal care and use.